La historia de un semidiós cualquiera
by ImVampi
Summary: Dante es un semidiós relativamente normal para los estándares, no tiene idea de quien es su padre y vive apiñado con una horda de chavales en la cabaña once También esta profundamente enamorado de Denna, una muchacha de la cabaña de Afrodita que no sabe de la existencia de Dante. Pero eso podría cambiar cuando a el y a su mejor amigo se les ofrece partir en una misión
1. Chapter 1

**_Comencemos con esto de una buena vez_**

Esta historia no trata de héroes épicos, ni de un solo semidiós que salva al mundo entero.

No.

Esta es mi historia, la historia de un pobre diablo que tuvo una misión que muchos de ustedes consideraran enteramente trivial e inútil.

El nombre de ese pobre diablo, o mejor dicho, mi nombre es Dante Callahan.

Empezaría a contar mi historia diciendo que la pesadilla empezó cuando mi vida de chaval disléxico e hipéractivo dio un giro de 180°.

Pero no.

La pesadilla empezó cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió tener un romance con algún dios griego que no reclamaría a su hijo incluso después de que el crió tuviera catorce años. Gracias mami.

Iré al punto.

Estaba placida y profundamente dormido en mi cama, cuando me despertaron los histéricos gritos de mi madre, alegando que se me hacia tarde, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que las clases habían terminado hace unos días (Y créeme que fue toda una Odisea completar un ciclo escolar en una sola escuela.)

Entre los gritos logré entender algo sobre que Jehan había llegado.

Mierda.

Se me había olvidado por completo que me iba al campamento mestizo.

!Ah¡ !Claro¡ Les daré un breve resumen de lo que es el campamento mestizo.

El único lugar seguro para los vástagos que los dioses suelen tener con humanos.

A cierta edad una criatura mitad cabra llamada sátiro te lleva hasta el campamento -Si lees esto Jon, suerte con la búsqueda de Pan-

Escuche que de nuevo mi madre me gritaba y salí de mi cuarto, en el recibidor estaba un chico bastante bajito de cabello negro despeinado, las cejas arqueadas en una expresión algo burlona al igual que su sonrisa, bien podría ser un duende.

Noto que me examina con los burlescos ojos azules y luego me mira fijamente

-¿No planeas partir así verdad?- Preguntó, haciéndome notar que estaba en boxers


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hogar dulce Hogar_**

Cuando Jehan se termino de burlar del estampado de mi ropa interior, subí a mi habitación me vestí y me colgué una mochila que había preparado de seguro en algún momento de ocio.

Me despedí de Dren, mi padrastro, el básicamente me crió y lo considero más un padre que cualquier olímpico trasero.

Antes de irme mi madre me dio un abrazo asfixiante, su amor dolía, dolía mucho.

Mi madre era una mujer curvilínea, con el cabello pelirrojo claro, una nariz recta y unos profundos ojos verdes.

Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, pero yo no estoy curvo, eso en definitiva.

Cuando por fin salimos del departamento, mi madre ya me había tratado de asfixiar unas quince veces y yo apenas estaba recuperando bien el aire.

-Dioses te estas poniendo morado- murmuro Jehan aparentemente divertido.

- La amo, pero algún día me matara- respondí.

Terminamos de bajar donde nos encontramos con Hayley, una prima de Jehan que nos acercaría al campamento, claro que ella no sabia a donde nos llevaba, lo que sabia es que Jehan le había pagado para que nos llevara algún lugar.

Además, que si de camino a algún monstruo se le ocurría atacarnos o algo, Jehan y yo teniamos la teoría de que el olor a alcohol barato y cigarros que desprendía Hayley lo ahuyentaría.

El viejo coche daba la impresión de que se iba a caer a pedazos, pero increíblemente aguanto asta dejarnos en la nada de Long Island, cerca de una pequeña colina donde habia un pino, el árbol de Thalia, donde comenzaba el campamento mestizo.

Se me hizo algo raro volver, aunque por una parte extrañaba ese lugar, enserio, extrañaba el olor de los campos de fresas, la vista y definitivamente extrañaba la cabaña de Hermes.

Si, extrañaba esa cabaña cucha y abarrotada de gente, ni siquiera era hijo del dios mensajero, o bueno, probablemente no, aun guardaba cierta esperanza Todos los semidioses que no han sido reclamados o que son hijos de dioses menores como Némesis o Hecáte se quedaban ahí. Yo ya llevaba ahí dos años, se había convertido en una clase de hogar y me llevaba muy bien con la multitud de gente que también habitaba ahí. Aunque si era buena idea mantener vigiladas tus cosas.

Jehan y yo llegamos maso menos al mediodía, algunas personas nos saludaban de camino, más amigos de Jehan que míos.

-!Hey¡ !Jehan¡- llamó una voz ronca pero definitivamente femenina.

Voltee y note que una chica de como trece años, alta de cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos oscuros se acercaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era, pero mi amigo le sonreía.

-Ella es Alice, hija de Hefesto - me dijo

Genial, hija de Hefesto, no es que todos fueran malos, pero un tipo de la cabaña 5, bueno, se podría decir que es mi rival, se llama Tom el sujeto, y uno de mis mayores deseos es aplastarle la cabeza con una lanza.

La chica, Alice se acercó y me miro de reojo.

-Alice, cabaña cinco- se presento de manera vaga y se volteo hacia Jehan y en cuestión de minutos se enfrascaron en una platica interminable.

No entendía, ni me interesaba entender de que hablaban, así que me fui hacia la cabaña once, solo.

Puse mis cosas en una litera, compartia la cama con un chico llamado Chris, era agradable hasta eso, se podría decir que eramos amigos.

Me tumbe en la cama, con una leve sonrisa.

Hogar dulce hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hormonas alborotadas, hormonas alborotadas everywhe_**

El resto del día no hice mucho, no volví a ver a Jehan en ese día, probablemente estaba con la tipa Alice, creo.

En algún, decidí ir a entrenar un rato, soy bastante bueno con las armas, no tengo ningún fuerte o talento especial, pero soy bueno derribando muñecos con lanzas y espadas.

En medio del entrenamiento, o bueno, en medio de juguetear con una espada de madera, pasó algo que nunca pensé que viviría para ver; una campista de la cabaña de Afrodita entrando a la arena. Guau.

Y realmente, no cualquier hija de Afrodita, Denna Porter.

Si Thomas de la cabaña cinco y yo somos rivales, es en definitiva por ella.

El siempre trata de flirtear con ella, yo trato de no mearme cuando la veo (De la buena manera).

Es que simplemente es despampanante, la cabellera rubia ceniza recogida, la diminuta nariz con esas sutiles pecas, los ojos castaños distraídos en alguna parte...santo Olimpo.

Tengo que luchar conmigo para que las piernas no me traicionen, ella obviamente se da cuenta de que la observo, no soy muy discreto que digamos.

Ella resopla como si estuviera acostumbrada y harta de eso, probablemente lo este.

Y trato de disculparme o algo pero no logro decir nada coherente que al parecer suenan graciosos ya que ella se empieza a reír.

Dioses que tiene una risa preciosa.

-Tienes una cara bastante graciosa- me dice aun con una leve risa.

Me quede -aún más- atontado.

-Me-me lo dicen a menudo- logro decirle.

Claro que no me lo dicen a menudo, me han dicho cara de comadreja, pelos de zorro, etc. , etc. Pero nunca me habían dicho que tenia una cara graciosa.

Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

De pronto suspiró y adquirió una mirada quizá algo triste.

Por el bien de mis futuros hijos, resistí el impulso de abrazarla.

-¿Te pasa algo?- logré preguntarle

-Nada nuevo- me dijo

A pesar de que no sabe ni mi nombre, y ni siquiera se haya enterado de mi existencia, actúa como si estuviera con un amigo íntimo.

-Yo... no se que es eso- admití mirándola.

-Y es mejor así, eres un desconocido- me dice

-Soy Dante Callahan- me presentó, probablemente debí extenderle la mano o algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, bueno, considerando que apenas podía mover mis piernas, una frase completa como mi nombre sin tartamudear era un éxito.

-Denna Porter- se presenta también.

Ok, esto es realmente alucinante, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez minutos que tendría una conversación con la chica más bonita del campamento, le habría pegado varias veces al sujeto hasta hacerle sangre.

Estaba apunto de decirle algo, cuando el toque de la cena sonó.

Genial, por lo normal me encanta la comida, enserio, pero dioses del Olimpo que esto es inoportuno.

Denna se despide rápidamente y se dirige al igual que yo con los demás.

Desde la larga fila de la cabaña once, no hay señal de Denna. Pero reconozco al chico delante de mi.

-¡Hey! Chriss- lo saludo, después de todo conozco al tipo desde hace buen tiempo.

El me mira y me devuelve el saludo, es un tipo alto de rasgos algo latinos quizá, el cabello negro crespo y la piel levemente morena.

-¿Y eso qué no estas con el minion?- me pregunta, a veces así le dicen a Jehan.

-Se quedo hablando con cierta chica- le explique

-Eso no es nada nuevo- comenta con una leve mueca -¿Y tu?¿Alguna señorita?- me pregunta arqueando las cejas.

-La verdad, sostuve una conversación coherente con Denna Porter- digo como si mereciera una medalla por eso, y la verdad, la merezco.

Chriss silva en señal de aprobación, el es uno de los que mas sabe de mi crush.

Después de platicar un rato, descubrí que el estaba teniendo algo con Clarisse de la Rue, o el jabalí con un matamoscas, como algunos la apodan. Claro que no en su cara, esa tipa enserio asusta. Es hija de Ares, dios de la guerra y te puede partir la cara de manera épica.

También me contó de algunos de los rumores sobre que el rayo de Zeus fue robado, pero casual, no es como si eso comenzara una guerra.

Oh, un momento.

Sí eso causa una guerra.

Cuando estamos a punto de terminar de comer, vamos a dar una ofrenda a los dioses, es básicamente tirar comida al fuego porque a los dioses les gusta el olor.

Super lógico.

En fin, se hace, el probablemente, se lo ofrece a Hermes, yo después de todo este tiempo, le sigo ofreciendo a algún dios que me reclame de una buena vez, y hasta ahora no funciona.

Antes de irnos a la fogata, una mano me detuvo.

Era Luke, un tipo rubio y alto, de ojos azules y una cicatriz en el ojo que era consejero de la cabaña 11.

Y definitivamente no me espere lo que me iba a decir:

-Dante, Quirón te busca, ve a la casa grande.

Después de oírlo, lo único que pude pensar era que estaba jodido.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke Castellan puede ser un tipo realmente aterrador, no es que sea mala persona, pero con la cicatriz en el ojo, la cara de serio con la que me mira especialmente en este momento y la espada mortal al cinto. No es la clase de tío con la que te quisieras encontrar en un callejón sin salida.

El camino hacia la casa Grande parecía eterno, el corazón se me quería salir del pecho de la preocupación, aunque no había hecho nada malo, apenas acababa de llegar.

Pensé en Jehan y me alarme más ¿Y si el había hecho algo?¿ Y si Jehan estaba en problemas?

Ay dioses.

Me extrañó estar en la casa Grande, solo había estado ahí una sola vez y fue cuando llegue al campamento.

El recuerdo sigue muy vivo en mi mente.

Aunque supongo que es bastante difícil olvidar cuando una clase de foca deforme, (creo se se llama embrión o algo por el estilo) Te persigue por tres calles, hasta que un puerto loco con una flauta de pan y piernas de cabra ahuyenta a la foca y con una similaridad alarmante al tipo peludo de Harry Potter te dice: "Eres un semidiós"

No es algo que olvidarías ¿O si?

Noté que en el porche, no están ni Dionisio ni Quirón jugando sus usuales partidas de pinacle, lo que me decía que la situación era realmente grave.

Al entrar a la casa, estaba reunidos Quirón, que estaba en la silla de ruedas con la cual se ocultaba, el señor D., con esa cara que te dice que cuando era bebe lo amamantaban con petroleo, una chica rubia de la cabaña de Atenea que siempre estaba con Luke.

Y, ah mira.

Jehan y la sujetilla con la que estaba hace rato.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Les pregunté a todos tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, no funciono muy bien.

Los cinco me miraron fijamente como si acabara de preguntar si a los trenes les gusta la natilla y yo seguí con mi cara de tonto que no tenia idea, bueno, si era un tonto que no tenia ni idea.

-Mira que al dios de los mensajeros, se le a perdido su celular, obviamente Iris no puede con todos los mensajes del Olimpo y es un caos con ellos dos, por eso, tu amiguito, tiene la misiónde ir por el caduceo-. Aaah, el señor D., siempre directo al grano ... Me agrada ese viejo.

-Sería muy peligroso, y de todos modos ¿Por qué al chico? Hay campistas mas preparados, los Stoll quizá- le dijo la rubia a Quirón.

Ok, eso no era en absoluto justo, si, hay otros que podrían completar una misión, pero Jehan parecía adecuado.

-Annabeth, querida, ya discutimos eso, además ¿Tu crees qué no les pregunté ya?- le susurró Quirón, probablemente para que solo ella escuchara.

Les eche una mirada furtiva a Alice y al enano, ambos parecían firmes y decididos a diferencia de mi que de seguro tenía cara de que estaba en una clase de álgebra complicadísima.

-Annie, Annie- esta vez fue Jehan quien habló con un tono de fingida arrogancia -Somos semidioses, doblar la esquina en una calle de Nueva York representa un peligro mortal,¿Qué mas da un poco más de adrenalina? Y avísame cuando uno de tus campistas mas preparados, acepté la misión-.

A la chica no pareció gustarle lo que dijo Jehan, ya que le dirigió una mirada que podía hacer que un gigante se echara a llorar.

-Ambos cállense de una buena vez- dijo el señor D. uniéndose al concurso de miradas matadores.

-Aún no entiendo que hago aquí- bueno, eso se supone que debió ser un pensamiento, pero lo dije en voz alta.

Jehan me volteo a ver con una sonrisa soncarrona.

-Tu y Alice me acompañaran- me dijo.

No estaba seguro si debía de sentirme halagado, emocionado o terriblemente asustado.

Opté por lo último.

-Eso aún no es seguro, es un indeterminado aún, conoces las reglas...- otra vez Annabeth, a pesar de lo poco que debía de agradarle Jehan, parecía enserio preocupada. Ahora la cuestión ¿Qué es de lo que se preocupaba? No creo que de nuestra muy probable muerte-

-Dylan lleva en este lugar un buen tiempo ¿Qué más da si su padre lo ignora?- mascullo entre dientes el señor D.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía y por un pequeño espejo, noté que estaba tan rojo como mi cabello.

Claro que odiaba que mencionaran el tema de lo de indeterminado.

-Es Dante,señor- mascullé.

-Como digas,Dylan- dijo -Además, no podemos gastar mucho tiempo en este asunto,James,Allison y Dylan partirán mañana en la mañana fin de la discusión-.

Annabeth gruño impotente ante aquella sentencia y yo aún estaba pasmado.

-Tienen mucho que preparar muchachos, vayan a descansar- nos dijo Quirón en un suspiro, tratando de esbozar su bonachona sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa Grande por fin, todo pareció haber pasado de golpe y aún estaba confundido tratando de analizar en que lió estaba metido.

Definitivamente iría a la cama, aunque no descansaría de seguro.

Lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue Jehan.

-Parece que tendremos una buena aventura- dijo sonriendo alegre.

-Eso parece- murmure.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Daga? No,no soy tan rápido,¿Arco y flechas? No, con Jehan como arquero basta, ¿Espada y escudo? Escudo tal vez pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los semidioses no le confiaría mi vida a mis habilidades de espadachín.  
Se estarán preguntando, Dante, ¿Qué no hay otras cosas que preparar como agua, ropa, dracmas, néctar, bla, bla ,bla?  
Pues sí, ya las prepare, junto con Alice, y en esa breve experiencia llegue a conocerla mejor y puedo decir que es la forma de vida orgánica mas pesada, gritona y molesta que haya pisado la faz de la tierra.  
Ambos estábamos tranquilos en nuestros asuntos, todo casual, preparando las mochilas mientras Jehan estaba quien sabe donde.  
Cuando recordé mi encuentro con Denna, no había tenido tiempo de distraerme con eso, bueno después de todo lo acontecido, así que me puse a pensar en eso, no se para despejarme.  
-¡Vuelve al trabajo zopenco!- me reprendió Alice aparentemente enojada.  
Sentí que la sangre me hervía, ¿Quién se creía que era? Alguien mejor que yo como para darme ordenes definitivamente no es, además la conozco desde hace unas cuantas horas y actúa como si fuera mi jefa.  
Me trató de calmar, a veces me dan esos ataques de ira, y son una de las mayores razones de que mi círculo de amigos mortales sean unos...cero.  
Aunque también esos pequeños arranques tienen sus ventajas, nadie me hace nada en la escuela, y eso que no soy un tipo temible, simplemente les doy una leve demostración de lo que soy capaz de hacer y a ningún matón le quedan ganas de meter mi cabeza en el retrete.  
Pero aun así me trato de calmar, después de todo se supone que voy a pasar con Alice un tiempo considerable.  
-¿De casualidad conoces a Denna Porter?- le pregunté, era una buena pregunta, digo, si es que eran amigas tal vez Alice me podría hacer un favor...  
Pero ella solo lanzó una carcajada.  
-¿Hablas de Denna "Mírame-a-fuerzas" Porter?- dijo con una vocecilla aguda muy molesta mientras se retorcía un mechón de cabello en un dedo.  
Hice una mueca, de lo que sabía de Denna (que a decir verdad es poco) yo no la calificaría como alguien con el apodo de "Mírame a fuerzas".  
-¿Alguna vez haz hablado con ella siquiera?- pregunté  
-No se necesita hablar con ella para saber que clase de barbie es- me respondió  
Enserio que esta tipa me hartaba, se que no soy el tipo más humilde del mundo ni mucho menos, pero Alice se pasaba con la arrogancia.  
-A mí me parece que estas celosa-.  
Y exclamó otra carcajada burlona  
-Estas enserio retrasado, como todos esos idiotas que andan detrás de ella-.  
Traté de contar hasta diez para calmarme o algo pero esa tipa me exasperaba.  
-Así que eso incluiría a tu hermanito Thomas-  
-!A Thomas no lo metas en esto¡- me dijo ya enojada  
-¿Qué? te molesta que te recuerde que hasta tu querido hermanito anda detrás de alguien que te cabrea- dije también sacando la ira que me estaba guardando  
-Bueno...al menos el no anda como un total IMBÉCIL-.  
-Oooh claro que sí actúa así, ÉL Y TODOS TUS CONDENADOS PARIENTES-.  
-AL MENOS YO SÍ SE QUIENES SON MIS PARIENTES-.  
Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso por completo, me enojé muchísimo, obviamente era un tema sensible. Estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo a la chica, enserio, quise hacerlo con todo mi ser y mi alma. La miré de reojo con una mirada de los mil y un demonios y por un momento vi que se veía arrepentida de decir eso, aunque solo fue un segundo antes de que agarrara un hacha que estaba al lado de su mochila y apuntara el filo hacia mi garganta.  
Emití un gruñido y salí de ahí con un portazo.  
Estaba arrecho a más no poder así que me dirigí a la armería, debía pensar en alguna otra cosa...  
Y ahí estaba yo tratando de bajarme los humos viendo con que arma le podría atravesar el cráneo a esa tipa.  
Hasta que entonces algo pasó que me conmociono más que la pelea con Alice..  
-Veo que estas ocupado- era Denna.  
La voz de Alice retumbo en mis oídos "No se necesita hablar con ella para saber que clase de barbie es" y me saqué inmediatamente ese pensamiento, lo que menos quería era la voz de esa indeseable en mi cabeza encabronandome todo el tiempo.  
-No..no mucho, solo trató de despejarme antes de...-.  
-De la misión, si, me contaron que iras a una- termino la frase dejándome patidifuso por unos segundos.  
-Ah, yo..sí..no..no es la gran dije tratando de parecer relajado. No, no funciono.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?- me preguntó con un dejé de curiosidad.  
-Probablemente en poco tiempo- y ahora eso era lo que menos quería hacer.  
Ella sonrió un momento e hizo algo que no pensé que pasaría en este milenio.  
Me besó.  
Bueno, el beso fue en la mejillas, pero aun así me puse tan rojo como mi cabello. Parecía un tomate en temporada.  
-Vuelve en una pieza ¿vale? quizá podríamos hablar con más tranquilidad algún día- dijo antes de irse.  
No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí anonadado, pero debió ser bastante, ya que cuando volví a la realidad Jehan estaba arreandome como si fuera una vaca, tenía la mochila abrazada como si fuera una clase de tesoro invaluable.  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que al final, no sabía que iba a llevar, así que al azahar tomé una lanza que estaba tirada por ahí.  
No estaba mal.  
Jehan me sacó a rastras de ahí hasta llegar al árbol de Thalia donde estaban Argos, que de seguro tiene una vista excelente y Alice con un hacha al cinto, de lo más dulce y femenino.  
El viaje en la van de Argos hacia el aeropuerto fue en un silencio sepulcral en casi todo momento, pero claro, después de los eventos acontecidos entre la indeseable y yo, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.  
Fue hasta que Jehan sacó de su mochila unos converse, que serían completamente normales, de no ser porque tenían alas de pollo a los costados.  
-Se los robé a Luke...- dijo Jehan


	6. Chapter 6

Lo que el viento se llevó.

En ese momento no sabía si ahorcar a Jehan o darle el honor a Luke.

En la mirada del enano y la forma en que jugueteaba con los dedos se reflejaba el nerviosismo, lo cual me puso extrañamente nervioso, ese chico parece que puede esparcir sus emociones, es difícil no ponerte en su lugar, es enserio, por más raro que suene.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó de repente Alice en un tono alarmado, pero firme que me recordó repentinamente a mi madre cuando veía mi boleta de calificaciones o cuando le contaba sobre mi entrenamiento en el campamento mestizo.

-Instintos- respondió al instante como si eso explicara todo, y en parte lo hacia, solo que el THDA no te hace las cosas muy fáciles para lo que a resistir impulsos se refiere.

La chica suavizo un momento su mirada por un momento, probablemente ella también sabia lo que se sentía, pero para ella eso no parecía una excusa insuficiente y no muy razonable.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza haciendo que se despeinara y gruño -No me mires así…- le dijo a Alice con un tono un tanto cansado -No lo pensé…enserio-.

-Claro que no lo pensaste, eso me quedó claro- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

La miré un momento enarcando una ceja, después de todo no creo que ella siempre piense lo próximo que va a hacer, y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué piensa que todos los hacemos? No señores, hay personas a las que les cuesta contenerse y…

Perdón, creo que me torné algo personal con este tema.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, solo son unos tenis…mitad pollo, no es la gran cosa- dije poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico tratando de animarlo o algo, pero el solo me dirigió una mirada sombría que me hizo reaccionar quitando la mano antes de que me pudiera morder o algo.

-Dante, lo que menos me interesa son los malditos zapatos- me dijo manteniendo la mirada glacial, Alice murmuro algo sobre mi coeficiente intelectual, estuve a punto de responderle pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes a las cuales responder.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunté ya algo harto de esto.

-El problema es que robé- me espetó también molesto

-Ay, enserio, que raro ya que eres exactamente el hijo del dios de los ladrones, nomás te lo recuerdo- dije en un tono obviamente sarcástico lo que el no se lo tomó muy que digamos.

-Y exactamente por eso no quiero que me vean como un ladrón, claro que es algo que no comprendes ¿O sí? - contesto advirtiéndome con la mirada que me callará de una buen vez y dejándome callado tanto de sorpresa como de enojo, Jehan nunca mencionaba ese tema, al menos no como ofensa, y aunque en situaciones normales me hubiera encantado atestarle un buen puñetazo al idiota que hubiera dicho eso, pero esa vez no, no sé..me sentía más herido que cabreado.

El resto del viaje volvió a su silencio inicial, aunque ya casi llegábamos al aeropuerto se me hizo el tiempo realmente lento, miraba la ventanilla, Nueva York era frió, lo sabía, pero aun así me extraño que hubiera un clima tan malo, todo el mundo estaba abrigado e incluso encerrado sentía cierta frescura intensa que me hizo ponerme la chamarra.

Cuando por fin salimos del coche el frió me azoto terriblemente en la cara, enserio hacia un viento terrible, como si alguna deidad estuviera enfurecida y hubiera decidido desquitarse con el clima de Nueva York.

Ya para cuando Argos se había ido, me di cuenta que ese lugar eran los campos de Asfódelos en el mundo mortal, había demasiadas personas incluso con este clima, todas parecían alteradas, había tantas distracciones que apenas podía concentrarme en algo que resultaba tan sencillo y básico como caminar, el ambiente de lo más caótico.

Alice y yo nos quedamos sentados mientras Jehan hacía…lo que tuviera que hacer, nunca he viajado en avión como para saber que se hace cuando viajas en uno, y bueno, Alice me acompañaba por que también ella parecía una clase retrasada cuando veía una mínima distracción.

Me miraba fijamente, no de una buena manera, me miraba como alguien que mira a una cucaracha que vuela.

-Se que mi cara es de lo más atractiva, que realmente soy horriblemente guapo y no puedes dejar de mirarme pero tu admiración me incomoda, para- le dije alejándome unos lugares de ella.

-No seas estúpido, esperaba a Jehan, ya tardó- dijo aparentemente preocupada por el enano, pero tenia razones, yo también debería estar tan preocupado como ella, por que la posibilidad de que Jehan estuviera siguiendo secuestrado por un cíclope come humanos en un lugar aunque repleto de gente, nadie llamaría ala policía para reportar un secuestro porque nisiquiera se darían cuenta de algo que pasa enfrente de sus narices gracias a la dichosa niebla resultaba realmente alarmante.

-¿Enserio?¿Hace cuánto se fue?- pregunté porque realmente no me había fijado en el reloj por haber estado viendo a un muñeco de perro con un camiseta de "I love NY" que había en el mostrador de una tienda de souvenirs..

-Casi una hora, no estoy segura- dijo sin aguantar las ganas de comerse las uñas.

-Vamos, hay que buscarlo- dije en parte para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha y en otra porque teníamos que buscar al chaval, trate de ayudarla a levantarse y ella obviamente rechazó mi ayuda, uno que se preocupa por lo demás, humph.

-Tu ve por la izquierda, yo por la derecha- dijo pareciéndose cada vez más a la tipa que había sacado un hacha cuando traté de levantarle la mano y sinceramente no sabía exactamente si alegrarme o asustarme por ello…se fue primero, perdiéndose entre centenares de cuerpos humanos para mi alivio.

Separarnos realmente no se sentía como una buena idea, pero así abarcaríamos más terreno por así decirse y podríamos encontrarlo más rápido y se supone que ambos podemos defendernos de cualquier criatura sobrenatural, pero también se suponía que Jehan tenía cierto entrenamiento y no había vuelto en lo que parecía buen tiempo.

Empecé a luchar por caminar entre todas esas personas, resultaba imposible incluso pensar en encontrar un chico de 1.60 de altura entre todo ese gentio, empecé a preguntarles a los viajeros por un chico bajito, cabello negro, facciones de duende, etc., etc. Y había variadas respuestas, algunos ni se dignaban a mirarme, negaban con la cabeza, murmuraban cosas en otros idiomas o era muy común que los padres de niños pequeños alejaran a sus crías lo más que podían de mí persona, probablemente creían que era alguna clase de de criminal juvenil recién salido de la correccional,

Aunque, con la ropa hecha polvo por el uso que le doy y una cara que muchos dirían que acabo de chupar un limón demasiado agrio, no hay mucho de que culparlos además de prejuiciosos.

Después de recorrer medio aeropuerto preguntando por mi amigo sin respuesta útil o satisfactora volví a donde había estado con Alice hace ya un buen rato, estaba algo cansado las piernas me pesaban un poco, el aeropuerto era ridículamente grande y lleno de gente. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Alice y Jehan estuvieran sentados platicando tranquilamente esperándome, pero esa esperanza se anulo cuando vi que Alice sentada sola, al parecer hambrienta ya que se estaba comiendo las uñas hasta las cutículas, nunca pensé ver a esa chica tan nerviosa, casi me sentía mal por haberme peleado con ella, casi.

Me acerqué a ella como si fuera una clase de animal lastimado o muy peligroso, cualquiera de las dos aplicaba en este caso.

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunté ¿Qué? No era una pregunta tan idiota, Jehan podría estar meando en el baño y Alice podría estar preocupada por que perdimos el vuelo, porque estaba más que claro que lo habíamos perdido.

-¿Tu que crees?- me preguntó rodando los ojos y luego suspiro algo decepcionada -Tenía la teoría de que nos había dejado aquí, pero no dejó sus cosas con nosotros, parece improbable-.

-Ese chico hace cosas improbables- le recordé, logrando sacarle una ronca risita seguida de un silencio bastante incomodo, ella ya no parecía tan nerviosa como antes, pero tampoco sonreía mucho que digamos.

-Ah, por cierto, ten- dijo extendiéndome una bolsa marrón de Mcdonalds, la abrí y no les voy a decir que no espere veneno de ratón o inclusive un ratón pero para mi sorpresa me trajo comida, bastante grasosa, osea comida de a de veras.

-¿Y eso?- pregunté enarcando una ceja, aun incrédulo por su gesto.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre- dijo con simpleza, encogiendo los hombros.

Y tenía mucha razón, sentía que mis tripas se empezaban a revolver intensamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?- preguntó, aunque parecía que se lo decía más a ella que a mí, así que no respondí y seguí comiendo tranquilamente hasta que noté que me miraba fijamente y muy de cerca con una seriedad infinita, tragué con dificultad sonrojándome, eso resultaba incomodo -Yo..no sé..supongo..- balbuceé algo confundido antes de que alguien me salvará de esa incomoda situación.

Era una chica pelirroja, unos dos años menor que nosotros, con la nariz y las mejillas llenas de pecas, una mirada firme para su edad y unos jeans decorados con marcador, resultaba una muchachita de lo más intrigante en varios sentidos, y uno de ellos era las cosas que le decía a un elegante hombre de negocios frente a ella.

-¡Papá! Créeme, yo se lo que vi a ese chico se lo estaban tragando unos hombres de nube- dijo la pelirroja entre enojada y desesperada por que le creyeran, parecía que era una escena bastante común entre padre e hija.

-Rachel, ya te he dicho mil veces, no existen cosas como los unicornios, o los hombre nube- dijo el hombre demasiado atento a la pantalla de su móvil como para prestarle atención a su hija, que asco de persona, enserio.

La llamado Rachel gruño exasperada y Alice me miró -Hay..hay mortales que pueden ver a través de la niebla- dijo como si eso explicara todo, tomó las mochilas y mi muñeca y me jaló hacia la jovencita pelirroja, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y de cerca era realmente mona…y perfecto, me siento como un asaltacunas de primera.

Nos miró fulminante por un momento hasta que Alice habló.

-¿Nos podrías decir como era el chico al que se estaba tragando el aire? ¿Dónde? - preguntó con una sonrisa extrañamente maternal, Rachel cambió su mirada desdeñosa por una sorprendida

-¿Ustedes.. me creen?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa ilusionada -Bueno.. no era alto, de ojos azules creo, no estoy muy segura, tenía el cabello negro y estaban afuera de la terminal dos..- dijo la niña algo pensativa, tratando de recordar, pero eso fue suficiente información para Alice, quien me volvió a agarrar del brazo arrastrándome entre toda la gente hacia la terminal dos, ignorando los gritos de Rachel para que volviéramos, me daba un poco de lástima.

Afuera de la terminal dos hacia un frió realmente horrible, sentía que me calaba los huesos y el aire alborotaba cada hoja que había en los árboles, como si alguna clase de tornado acabara de pasar. Detrás de nosotros estaba un chaval bastante grande que tenía un parecido increíble aun cavernícola y por su avanzado vocabulario pensabas que realmente era tío de la edad de piedra ya que consistía en "Hockey, matar", el único problemas, es que, como había dicho Rachel, el cuate estaba hecho de nubes negras.

Alice y yo retrocedimos al verlo, aunque el viento que había nos dificultaba la visión en una parte, ella desenvaino su hacha y yo mi lanza, hasta ese momento no me había fijado mucho en ella, tenía un mango de madera, punta de bronce celestial, era pesada y se veía que era un arma de calidad. El grandullón del hockey avanzó hacia nosotros murmurando algo sobre matar y sentí un impulso, un ridículo impulso y me abalancé hacia el con la lanza golpeándolo en el flanco derecho, el tío no pareció verlo venir, pero tampoco le hice mucho daño, más bien lo hice enojar, lo cual no significo nada bueno para mí, ya que este me tácleo y por varios momentos m sentí que estaba en un tornado, no era una sensación placentera, se me revolvió el estomago como nunca en la vida, sentía que los ojos se me iban a salir y que por la presión mi cabeza iba a explotar, los oídos me zumbaban y no podía oír mucho, quizá el tenue grito de Alice, pero no estaba muy seguro, de momentos sentí que el tornado se debilitada y yo aun temía que si abría los ojos o la boca todos los órganos iban a salir por donde fuera, la sensación era horrible y solo paró hasta que salí disparado hacía el asfalto golpeándome directamente en la cabeza, apenas podía ver, y sentía los pulmones en la garganta, quería gritar, probablemente ya estaba gritando pero no podía oír nada, así que no te puedo decir con exactitud. Volteé mi cabeza y vi a Alice, en contra del tipo de las nubes, también mi lanza, el mundo se agitaba a mi alrededor, era algo que de seguro era inútil pero tenía que intentarlo ya que Alice parecía estar en desventaja, tomé con dificultad la lanza y la lancé hacia ella, no se que tan lejos llegó, no recuerdo mucho, pero te puedo decir lo que hice después de que lancé la bendita lanza; vomité y me desmayé.


End file.
